


Sweet Summer Sweat

by Rice-Ball247 (Koibito247)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Hot, Love, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, smut-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Rice-Ball247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To beat the heat, you gotta get hotter. DMHP, smut-shot, PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Summer Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Rice-Ball247: First of all, I would like to make this clear to anyone who's here: This is, like anything else I've written, slash of the heavy/smutty sort. If you don't like it, find some other ship to sail and the world would be a more peaceful place. But if you're here to read Draco and Harry sweating it up, all sails ahead!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. Both characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not me.
> 
> Note: ...I based this on an OLD fanfic I wrote last year for a different fandom, so you can see that their characters aren't exactly... in character. I hope you don't mind them because it's very minor, IMO, but that's just a heads-up. I guess you can kind of take this as AU, because I don't recall using any magic in this (you would think it didn't exist) and... well, Draco and Harry are best friends. I kinda like it that way :)

He didn't know how, when or why it had happened. It just  _ **DID**_.

There wasn't any other explanation for it, aside from the fact that they were hot, frustrated (sexually?) and girlfriend-less for the time being. Draco Malfoy invited Harry Potter over to his apartment for some  _tea_. Harry thought something was up, but in the end, they didn't touch the kettle or set foot anywhere past the living room. It was close to forty-degree weather outside; sweltering heat waves caused them to cancel any plans that they had. Although their throats were crying for a drink, neither made a move to get one, even after Draco made the offer.

Currently, the blond was seated on a squashy, purple sofa which was ripped and frayed in some places. He'd been meaning to get it replaced but had never gotten around to it. The two didn't say anything for a long while. It also didn't help that Draco had forgotten that his air-conditioning was so inconveniently broken and the thought of it was driving them insane. They considered sitting in Harry's car and turning up the air-con to full blast but the mere idea of stepping outside of the apartment in this weather made Draco's hair stand on end.

So when heat-induced boredom struck, it seemed perfectly normal for the two of them to end up in another one of their weird conversations. Best friends.

"My best friend would be my hand," Draco murmured nonchalantly, before glancing up hurriedly at Harry and quickly adding, "Next to you, of course."

"Why?" Harry questioned, almost choking from Draco's response and completely ignoring the afterthought which was added. His face contorted with confusion. He could come up with a million reasons why, though. Draco was appreciative of his hand (or hands) because they did things to quench his every whim. If he was hungry, Draco was known for grabbing every appealing food item in stock and hogging it to himself (in private, otherwise he was quite dignified as he did so). If he was with his girlfriend, those oh-so-slender fingers would fondle her nimbly-

Harry groaned, but pushed the thought back into the darkest recesses of his mind. Heaven forbid. It was  _ **WRONG**_. What would become of their relationships with their girlfriends, or worse, with each other?

"Mainly coz it gives me the greatest pleasure when I'm wanking off," Draco answered casually, without even skipping a beat. Harry blinked.

"Huh?" Harry blurted out. This was as eloquent as he could get sometimes. Those times were usually when Draco threw him off completely with some random statement. Just when he thought he was stable, Draco, on his sporadic sugar highs, would pull the carpet out from under his feet and he would end up on his arse. And Draco, Draco he would-

"Even Pansy couldn't get me to come. See, Ry, that's the problem," Draco began, checking his nails as if this conversation had meant nothing. When Harry thought of having a normal conversation with Draco, my God! he hadn't meant like this. "Ah, but I, I Harry, know how to pleasure myself. I'm not afraid to admit it, either."

Upon saying this, he gave the almost innocent Harry a pointed look. Because Harry still had his own innocence to give away. Draco swore he could have heard the other man swallow hard. Harry let out a shuddering breath, blaming it on the hot weather for making his skin suddenly feel hot and prickly. He immediately averted his eyes away from Draco's imploring orbs.

Harry swallowed again, harder this time, as Draco got up and – oh holy SHIT! – peeled off the sweat-soaked shirt clinging to his lithe form. Harry tore his eyes away, focusing rather terribly on his hands clasped tightly in his shaking lap.

"Cola?" Draco offered again as he sauntered off into the kitchen, rolling his aching shoulders back and soothing the cricks out of his neck. Harry shook his head, and then remembered that Draco couldn't see him because his back was turned.

"N-no thanks," Harry croaked, his voice raspy because his throat had suddenly gone dry. Again, he blamed it on the weather. Draco returned to the living room carrying an open can of icy cold coke and Harry could feel his throat constrict, wanting to taste a drop of-

"Come," Draco cooed, sitting back down on his couch, legs spread open and looking generally laidback and inviting. He beckoned Harry towards him with a lazy wave of his hand, the coke cradled in his other. Harry immediately stood, his knees wavering, his resolve faltering. He was scared. Harry walked around the oak coffee table, piled with magazines, Pansy's magazines, and came to stand in front of Draco.

Draco's slate eyes scanned over his clothed body, taking in the drenched-with-sweat t-shirt and tight jeans outlining the contours of Harry's slender body. There was a pregnant pause before Draco's eyes met Harry's. The can of coke rose to meet Draco's lips, taking a long, slow sip. His eyes never left Harry's.

Draco, when in the comforts of Harry's presence, was a messy eater and sometimes, the same went for drinking. Sloshes of mushy, ice-cola slopped out the corners of Draco's mouth, down his chin and trailed down his neck and chest. The icy cold burned a freezing path down his heated skin. The refreshment was comforting and welcome.

Harry eagerly watched it go down, his chest tightening with apprehension.

"Come here," Draco ordered, eyes narrowing as he lifted one hand and gestured for Harry to come closer. Something told Harry 'No, don't listen to that fucker, you dipshit!' but his arm rose on its own accord, hands shaking as he nervously gripped the smooth,

sweaty skin of Draco's shoulders. He could feel Draco's muscles flex as he shifted and leaned back slightly. His eyes never left Draco's.

Slowly, Harry's legs parted and he mounted himself onto Draco's lap. He didn't know how it happened. Harry didn't. Draco didn't. It just  _ **DID**_.

One second, Harry was sitting semi-innocently on his lap, the next thing they knew, they were kissing, mouthing; making out and  _motherfucker_  it felt good. Harry breathed through his nose as his mouth was effectively sealed off with Draco's full lips. He tasted the cola tainting the wet muscle of Draco's tongue, teeth scraping, tugging and gnawing on his bottom lip. Draco had his hands on either side of Harry's waist, steadying his balance. When that was settled, he propped himself up, pushing his hips upwards and rolling his hips against Harry's growing erection. They pulled apart, lips bruised and pink, chests heaving, gasping for air. A trail of their mingled saliva connected from their lips broke the link, dripping sloppily down their chins.

"You're sweaty," Harry breathed, panting slightly. Draco's eyes narrowed again, grunting a soft 'hnn' before his large hand cupped the back of Harry's head, bringing them closer again. Harry, thirsty for more of Draco's luscious lips, leaned in closer to claim Draco's mouth, but no.

No, Draco cruelly yanked Harry's hair back, jerking his head in his hand. Harry winced as a slight pain shot through his scalp before he felt a tickling sensation at his throat. His neck had become exposed to Draco's lips. He groaned and shuddered as Draco attached his mouth to the Adam's apple of his neck.

Harry shivered and his eyes snapped wide open as he felt Draco's palm cupping his crotch through his pants, flattening against the swell of his cock. He moaned, the vibrations thrumming through his neck into Draco's suckling mouth.

"You're already like this," Draco whispered as he nibbled on Harry's earlobe, nudging the shell of his ear with the tip of his nose before moving to the juncture of his neck and collar. Harry's lips moved, gasping for air, trying to form words. He wanted Draco's mouth on his lips again, despite the heavy pleasure he felt from them being attached to his collarbone, leaving bright red marks.

"Kiss…" Harry uttered out, jerking his hips into Draco as a way of grasping his attention. Draco moved away from Harry's neck, quirking an eyebrow before he came in closer and ghosted his lips around Harry's mouth, teasing his skin. Harry moved his head, attempting to capture Draco's lips whenever they came close enough but Draco jerked his head away with his hands. Harry felt frustration and anger build up in him. That jerk! Harry nudged back, slapped Draco's hands away then pulled his wrists together and pinned them above his head. Draco blinked, taken aback.

One second, he was in control, the next thing he knew,  _Harry_  was kissing  _him_. Harry was on top of him.  _Harry_ was on top of him.  _Harry-motherfucking-Potter_  was on top of  _him._  Oh hell no.

"You're taking it," Draco growled, as he pulled his head back away from Harry's mouth. Harry glared at him before a foxy grin lapped over his lips. He looked down at where his hands had come to when he was kissing Draco – on his chest. Between the stickiness of his sweat and a bit of saliva, the trail of cola still remained on his skin, making his fingers stick to Draco's chest. Draco's eyebrows rose. Harry's forehead furrowed adorably in concentration as his hands fondled Draco. Needless to say, his eyebrow disappeared into his fringe as Harry leaned down and began to lap at his chest. His wet, pink tongue darted out, the tip coming extremely close to his nipple, which had already become hardened buds.

"But I'm on top," Harry added as he sucked particularly hard, causing Draco to come up off the couch in pain and pleasure. Draco closed his eyes as he felt his body slowly come back to a shivering calm, yet coils of hot, snake-like sensations were withering around in the pits of his stomach, making his skin prickle as if he were standing in the middle of the desert in this heat, head on with the sun.

Harry could hardly comprehend what he was getting himself into. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a precipice with a wild hoard of fangirls chasing after him. It was do or die.

Not to mention he had no idea how he was going to go about this. He'd seen adult videos before; he knew how a guy and a girl go at it. It was natural, right? So…he quivered like jelly in Draco's arms when the other man pulled him away and began to tug at the hem of his shirt. So, how do two guys go at it? Where does… _ **it**_  go?

Harry could feel his nerves begin to burn with a passionate fire, ignited from the moment eyes met eyes and skin met skin. Harry could feel Draco's cold fingertips and warm palms brush the heated skin of his hips, pushing the material of his sweaty t-shirt upwards. Harry felt his face burn as his torso was revealed.

Fuck! Draco's eyes felt like they were freaking doing X-ray vision on his chest or something, or maybe it was the lust which caused them to become heavy lidded. Harry didn't know what was  _really_  happening before he felt hot lips cover his left nipple and he literally let out a loud moan, throwing his head back in absolute ecstasy. It was building up; he could feel it.

Draco moved, his heated tongue sliding across the expanse of skin on Harry's chest, causing the other man to quiver in his arms. Harry slumped forwards, his arms clutching feebly onto Draco's shoulders for support. Draco suckled again, rolling his tongue around the flesh and Harry took in a sharp intake of breath when he felt something hard prod at his stomach. He looked downwards in surprise to see Draco's hand quickly undoing the buttons of their jeans. He had already undone the zipper of his own and his erection could

be seen straining through the silky fabric of his boxers. He could hear his heart pulsing in his throat as he saw the bulge which touched his skin. Harry's hands curiously reached out and he rubbed the ball of his palm against the topmost swell of Draco's cock.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed, jumping from the position where he sat. He was extremely sensitive  _there_  and Harry was so fucking hot it was almost too much to bear. He could feel the upsurge in sensations in his body and outside as well. The sensitivity level heightened to the point that if Harry merely blew across the skin of his stomach, Draco would shudder with anticipation.

Harry's hands shook as Draco stood up, carrying both of their weight before dropping them down onto the floor gently.

"Ever got a blowjob?" Draco asked, his eyes heavy with lust as he tugged Harry's pants down. Harry shook his head as a no, blushing as his own nimble fingers fumbled with Draco's boxers. He could hear Draco chuckle softly as they both let their boxers drop down, pooling around their feet. For a moment, a funny yet tense moment, Harry and Draco looked downwards,  _studying each other_  before, almost simultaneously, they reached out, grabbed the other's dick and came closer together. Harry nearly screamed from the friction generated between them. He raised his leg onto Draco's hip, resting it on the seat of the couch behind him and slowly dragged his body up and down against his body, grinding and thrusting at the same time. Draco threw his head back, took a breath before pushing Harry backwards onto the floor. They stumbled slightly but got there eventually.

Draco instructed Harry to lie down on his side and he did as he was told. Draco also lay down beside him, only they weren't face to face…

"Just follow my lead," Draco told him, grasping Harry's length in his hand. He slowly pumped Harry's cock in his fist, gently sliding downwards in a liquid motion before giving it a slight squeeze on the upstroke. Harry was convulsing so hard he almost couldn't focus on the task in front of him. Classic 69. Harry took Draco's length into his mouth at the same time when Draco had taken him in. He mirrored Draco's movements, suckling at the tip first, running his tongue over the wrinkles and grooves of the fleshy length. He eventually got the hang of it and did his own thing, scraping teeth on the circumference, licking upwards on the underside, pressing light kisses to the head and the side. He could feel the unmistakable thrum of blood coursing through the thick veins which covered Draco's cock, using his hands when his mouth couldn't fit it all.

And even doing all this, he almost could not focus straight, what with Draco's ministrations on him, it was driving him loco. Harry began to thrust into Draco's mouth, yet he was stopped with a firm hand on his hips. He wanted to cum so badly, yet Draco seemed to be holding him back! What for?

Draco sat up, wiping his mouth free of pre-cum before it clicked.

Oh.

 _ **Oh**_.

Oh. Mother. Fucking. Shit.

"C-condom?" Harry asked weakly, his mouth dry yet still damp from having Draco inside him. Draco shook his head slowly and Harry could feel his mouth purse.

"I swear to God I'm clean," Draco promised him. "I've always used a condom. You'd be my first without."

Harry felt his heart thud quickly, hard, in his chest and he didn't know what to say to that, especially when Draco sounded so convincing, so…coaxing and so soft. His eyes fluttered shut when Draco pulled him closer and pushed the coffee table away with a kick of his foot. Now there was enough space for…

"Fuck," Harry whispered before he crawled over to where Draco sat and kneeled between his knees, keeping himself steady by putting his hands on Draco's shoulders, just like when they were on the couch. He could feel Draco's chest pressing against the tip of his raging hard-on and the heat being generated was almost unbearable. "This is hardly romantic, you arsewipe."

"Lube?" Draco suggested, his voice heady as he licked his lips. Harry considered it for a moment. He wasn't a complete idiot. He  _knew_  what lubricant was. Just…why would you use it? "I'm trying to be as romantic as possible, idiot, so that it won't hurt."

Panic flittered through Harry's system in that instant. "Hurt? This is gonna hurt?"

Draco almost laughed. "It's your first time, isn't it? Unless you fuck your hand every night, I'm sure you don't actually give yourself the capacity for the real thing. Yes, when I first put it in, it's going to hurt a bit, but if you don't want this, we don't have to do it."

Harry was almost convinced that he didn't want to do it, but upon feeling Draco's fingertips caressing his cock, he almost fainted with pleasure.

"Mmm…we'll see how we go," Harry murmured softly, closing his eyes as Draco reached out underneath him and gently probed his entrance with a searching finger. Harry felt white hot stars explode behind his eyelids as Draco's finger entered. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would but then Draco drew his finger out and it came back in double. Only slightly was he further stretched. Harry could take it without wincing but the object was so…foreign. It just felt so awkward and strange and FUCK it was his first time. Ever.

"Y'all right?" Draco asked, his voice slightly slurred as he felt Harry's hands clench his shoulders tightly. "Ease up a bit, will you? I feel like my hand is going to fall off from lack of circulation. Jesus you're tight."

Harry took a moment to shoot him an indignant glare before Draco began to move without warning, his fingers sliding in and out. Harry's breathing gradually became shallower with each passing thrust of Draco's fingers before he felt a third enter.

"D-Draco, that's enough. I don't think I can take any more of your fucking fingers," Harry hissed, ignoring the double entendre in that sentence. He was beginning to feel a slight burn in the muscle rings in his arse and fuck it was beginning to hurt.

"Give me a moment," Draco muttered under his breath before angling his fist and he thrust his fingers back in. Harry thought the world exploded in his body then and there. His pleasure spot. Draco had found it.

"T-there! F-fuck Draco! You-you got it," Harry whimpered, grinding his hips downwards onto Draco's hand. Draco smiled, giving his prostate a few extra jolts before retracting his hand and licking the wet liquid which coated his hand.

"Essence of Harry Potter. Very nice. Think I can sell this on E-bay?" Draco joked, waggling his eyebrows. Harry punched him before demanding he 'get that fucking lube now before I leave you here with a huge arse boner and no one to take care of it but yourself'. Well that set him 'straight'. Draco scrambled up, disappearing into his bedroom for a second before remerging with a white tube in his hands with a blue label on the front. He was running so fast to get back, Harry had to laugh upon seeing his dick flop with each leap he took. Draco ignored his light giggles as he sat back down, flipped the cap open and squirted the gel onto his palm of his hands.

"Here, let me," Harry whispered, grabbing Draco's hand and scraping the gel off his palm and onto his own. He leaned down, concentrating hard as he grasped Draco's cock and coated the entire length with it, swiping his thumb over the slit at the top before running it back down again.

"I think that counts as a hand-job," Draco told him flatly, as he pulled his hand away and pulled Harry closer. "Don't make me cum too soon."

Harry nodded, his lips parting as they shared one more kiss before Draco leaned backwards, propping himself up on his elbows and spreading his legs. Harry stood up, standing over him with one foot on either side of Draco's thighs. Draco's eyes remained trained on Harry, cautiously watching him as he lowered his body. Lower. Lower.

And lower still. It seemed to take forever before he saw the tip of his cock disappear into Harry's hole. His entire body shuddered with pleasure and he almost let go of his balance. He looked away from his cock entering Harry and focused on the other man's face instead. It was apprehensive, scared and slightly in pain.

"Hey," Draco breathed out softly, his hand moving to stroke the side of his face. Harry looked up from the spot on the centre of Draco's chest, which he was concentrating hard on, to Draco's face. "We don't have to do this you know. I'm telling you, it will probably hurt you at first, but I've prepared you enough. And I promise you, pain gives way to pleasure."

Harry nodded slowly, before squeezing his eyes tightly shut and, taking a deep, shuddering breath, lowered himself further until Draco's cock was enveloped tightly in Harry's searing heat. Both took in a sharp breath before letting it out at the same time, although Harry did so through gritted teeth.

"I feel like someone just shoved a 10-foot-pole up my arse…" he muttered weakly, keeping his body strictly still. There was still a bit of space left to go before they reached the hilt. Draco laughed at that but refused to comment. He decided to help Harry out a bit. He lifted his hips and Harry's face contorted with alarm when he felt himself opening wider to accept all of Draco inside him, stopping at the hilt.

"You've done it," Draco whispered comfortingly to him, using his thumb to wipe away the excess tears brimming at his eyes. "You've got all of me, Ry."

And Harry didn't know what that meant, exactly, but he knew it was a good thing. He nodded and bowed his head, hands shaking as they attempted to keep himself upright. There was another awkward pause.

"Uh…are you gonna start moving?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry took in a sharp breath before nodding and beginning to move. Draco's length was so stiff and hard and…upright. Harry thought his guts would come streaming out of his arsehole if he took a size bigger than Draco (if that was possible). Slowly, he brought his hips upwards and plunged downwards at a slow and unsteady pace, stopping at some points and then forcing himself to go steady at another. Draco sensed his uneasiness and knew that Harry couldn't handle the pressure anymore than he could. Harry's muscles contracting and clenching around his thick cock was so tight that the heat and pressure alone made him feel like he was going to explode, even without the friction from movement.

'Help a friend out, why don't you Draco', he thought to himself as he quickly thrust upwards. Harry's head shot upwards, eyes flashing with pain and panic. He shook his head, "No, no Draco!" but Draco chewed on his bottom lip and ignored him, moving his hips upwards with fast, quick jolts. Harry cried out, feeling the pain become unbearable in his hips and his groin. He weakly begged but Draco hissed at him to be quiet. Harry sobbed quietly before it happened. That feeling again. Draco had been looking for his prostate all along. Harry felt the tears dry up and the pain eventually began to subside, losing its battle against pleasure as Draco found him again and again. Harry let out the first moan since Draco had entered him, slowly rolling his hips against Draco's cock, creating a new level of friction for the both of them inside him. Draco grasped Harry's waist, steadying him as he bounced in Draco's lap, now able to do it on his own. Draco

felt a smirk slowly paint onto his lips as Harry readied himself to come back down again. As Harry moved downwards, Draco thrust upwards and Harry, Harry swore he saw stars buzz around the back of his head. His head lolled around his neck, small gasps of pleasure escaping his lips as his body moved up and down on Draco's cock.

"Ah…ngh, D-Draco, hnn…"

Draco grunted as they both rolled and grinded their hips in unison and – Joseph, Mary and Jesus! – that was amazing! Draco hissed as he could feel the burning collision of their hips spread to his nerve-endings on every function part of his body. Even breathing was a difficulty, as his mouth had taken to cursing in pleasure and moaning and groaning out Harry's name.

It was coming. It was like riding out a wave – cowabunga! – a massive thirty metre tsunami ready to come crashing down on the both of them, consuming all of them and washing them away to another world where there was just Harry and Draco together. Harry could feel it bubbling and boiling but he was tiring despite all the adrenaline coursing through his body, he, physically, was almost spent. Draco, sensing his slightly unstable thrusting, pushed Harry backwards and took control.

"Huh?" Harry only had two seconds to comprehend what was happening before he felt it hitting him, harder and faster than ever. Draco continued his thrusting onslaught, not stopping once to catch his breath. Harry's head was thrown back in a wave of rapture, his body elated at this explosive feeling. Draco reached down between the two of them, his hand shaking as he sloppily began to pump Harry's neglected cock. Harry couldn't hold it in anymore.

His hands, nails raking across Draco's back, leaving scars, tightened around his shoulders as he squeezed his thighs against Draco. His inner walls contracted tighter than ever, milking Draco clean as the dominant of the two finally shuddered and released himself into Harry.

"Haaarryyyyy!" Draco hissed, his chest heaving as Harry screamed out Draco's name in return. They slowed down after hitting their climax; their crescendo was over, dying into a quiet, soulful song but it was still there.

The beautiful harmony they had created made wonderful music for them, so to speak. The two rode out their orgasms in silence, settling into their sexual ritardando before the harmony became two melodies and then there was no more.

"You're still sweaty… me too…" Harry mumbled into Draco's neck before the two closed their eyes and fell into a blissful, sticky, sweaty sleep.

**Fin!**


End file.
